Té con Rock and Roll
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: La adolescente rica y guapa Ino yamanaka tenía claro que no debía mezclarse con dos cosas, gente de un nivel de vida inferior y los dulces repletos de calorías, pero su viaje a uno de los peores barrios de Londres la hace encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki, un muchacho repleto de problemas, con una vida difícil y guitarrista de una banda de rock. AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Pues vengo con un AU cortesía de mi querida amiga Mireya (que espero que pase a leerlo) esta historia no esta publicada en ningún sitio simplemente tomé la idea, las sugerencia y el desarrollo para después intentar plasmarlo. **

**La historia es un Naruino por tanto todo gira entorno a ellos, básicamente. No habrá parejas secundarias, quizás simples menciones o apariciones cortas por las indicaciones que sé. **

**Las personalidades de los personajes pueden mostrarse algo cambiadas pero haré todo lo posible para mantenerlas en su linea ya que a mi no me gusta demasiado eso. **

**Sé que los fans de esta pareja no somos muchos pero nunca esta de más aumentar los fics así que aquí va esta aportación que espero tenga buena acogida por los fanáticos de esta rubia pareja. Depende de como vaya el interés en esta se seguirá publicando o no. **

**Quizás alguna ya haya leído algo mio con esta pareja, y quizás también leyeran mi otro fic extracto de flor que se encuentra abandonado temporalmente, y con esto quiero decir que si leían aquella historia tengo buenas noticias porque lo estoy editando para que quede mejor, ya que no tenía concretamente planeado bien el hilo de la historia y acabé por perderme a mi misma. **

**Bueno sin más que añadir espero que disfruten de la lectura y me digan que les pareció. **

* * *

**Té con Rock and Roll **

Capitulo uno: Gabbana en Canning Town

Se veía su figura contonearse al compás del viento londinense que soplaba con gran ímpetu aquel tedioso veintitrés de febrero. Su melena rubia brillaba más que el sol en aquella época del año, causando que todas las miradas se cernieran sobre su figura y la contemplaran lentamente para su más plena satisfacción.

A pesar de que la temperatura oscilaba entre unos tres o cuatro grados ella parecía no sufrirlo, aún llevando aquella falda un dedo por encima de sus rodillas de cuadros escocés de las tonalidades más oscuras de verde y azul, llevando también unas medias blancas de una consistencia bastante tupida que aún así no parecían resguardar bien de la helada, sin embargo la parte superior de sus ropajes que conseguía distinguirse, parecía más apropiada para ese frío que contaminaba todos los recodos de Londres.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo lacio, sintiendo como la humedad del ambiente comenzaba a impregnarse en el y lo esponjaba un poco para su profundo desagrado. Bufó y siguió adelante con aires de grandeza, como si el resto del mundo fuera un cero a la izquierda a su lado.

Después de unos veinte minutos caminando por aquella calle recta poblada por las palomas y los transeúntes que se atrevieran a bailar con las bajas temperaturas llegó a su destino.

La puerta del establecimiento era roja, decorada con algún tinte dorado, como el mango de la puerta, los pliegues de abajo o aquellas letras colocadas verticalmente sobre el cristal de la puerta que anunciaban el nombre del salón de té; Tea room velvet palace.

Se adentró por la puerta y enseguida percibió los olores del té que pululaban libres por el ambiente dejándola extasiada, aspiró con fuerza pero manteniendo el tipo, caminando con lentitud hacía una mesa ocupada por dos muchachas de su edad.

El sitio era muy elegante, quizás con una decoración inglesa antigua, pero te hacía sentir como si pisaras un palacio con aquellos suelos de mármol en los que te podías ver reflejado, las amplias cortinas de terciopelo rojas amarradas en el medio por un cordel de oro y los sofás clásicos combinando con estas, las grandes lámparas de araña con miles de cristales sujetados colgando del techo, mientras que las mesas guardaban un poco la sencillez siendo de una madera oscura y redondas pero con las patas talladas con diversos dibujos volviendo a la exquisitez.

Se quitó el abrigo y enseguida pasó un camarero que se lo retiró para posarlo en alguno de los percheros, después tomó asiento en el sofá vacío que había frente a las chicas.

_-Buenas tardes Ino._

_-Temari. Sakura.- _Contestó a modo de saludo.- _¿Han tomado algo? _

_-No Ino estábamos esperando. _

Ino asintió con la cabeza, agradecida de no tener que beber el té sola y comer el suculento tentempié que le suponían las pastas.

Ambas muchachas que se mantenían de piernas cruzadas leyendo con pasión los libros que posaban sobre sus manos vestían el mismo uniforme que la joven rubia, en aquel momento se pudo apreciar el jersey de la lana azul oscuro con la insignia del colegio al que pertenecían y bajo este una blusa blanca.

Uno de los camareros se acercó a las jóvenes.

_-¿Qué desean tomar señoritas? _

Sakura dejó su libro sobre la mesa y habló primero.

_- Quiero un té de rosas con una porción de tarta de queso recubierta de mermelada de fresa. _

_- Yo tomaré un té de canela con un pedazo de bizcocho de arándanos._

Explicó Temari sosteniendo el libro aún en sus manos pero mirando fijamente al camarero, este después de escucharla se giró hacía Ino.

_- Quiero un té de lavanda y camomila con unas pastas de jengibre y limón. _

El hombre asintió y con un "enseguida se lo traigo señoritas" se alejó del lugar dejándolas en completo silencio.

_-Me agrada que Cumbres Borrascosas y Jane Eyre sean tan gratificantes para vosotras. Las hermanas Bronte estarían orgullosas_.- el tono de Ino había sonado picajoso y áspero, consiguiendo la atención que quería.

_- Disculpa.- _Se oyó al unísono.

Se centraron en una charla sin mucha sustancia, bastante banal, se ceñían a despotricar contra una compañera del colegio, algo que las mantenía entretenidas y conseguía aumentar su autoestima cuando alguna de ellas soltaba un dardo envenenado creando a veces pequeños coros de risas que no se oían mucho más allá de su mesa.

Comenzaron con su té de las cinco y los platos que lo acompañaban guardando silencio durante los tres primero sorbos, saboreando todos los matices impresos en aquel liquido que las hacía sentir renovadas, después la charla se retomó pasando a otros asuntos.

_-¿Así que Gabbana esta en Canning Town? _

Sakura asintió bajando la mirada a la taza de porcelana mirando ensimismada el color carmesí de su té.

_- Te dije que te compraras un perro con pedigrí, seguro que de esa manera no se habría perdido.- _Comentó Temari fingiendo superficialidad, pero manteniendo un doble sentido. Ino sonrió divertida.

_- Se donde está pero padre a dicho que es mejor no pisar por esos barrios y que quizás siendo un perro de raza ya se lo hayan quedado.- _Dijo con voz mustia.

_-Realmente no creo que Gabbana haya sobrevivido en ese barrio- _Sentenció Ino.

Sakura apretó los labios sintiendo como algo se oprimía dentro de su pecho, su retina comenzaba a arder acumulando una masa liquida transparente de agua salada que pronto rodaría de sus ojos hasta morir en alguna parte de su rostro o cualquier otro lugar. Ino y Temari miraron expectantes.

Ino acarició su mano en un intento por sosegarla, quizás su comentario habría estado de más. Temari la tomó por los hombros mientras intercambiaba miradas con su otra compañera.

-_Ayudarme a recuperarla.-_Sollozó con amargor.-_Por favor. _

Ino torció el gesto, en sus planes no entraba ir a un barrio especialmente lejano y más que nada con unos índices muy elevados de delincuencia, lo que ella quería aquella tarde era quedarse en el Tea room Velvet Palace e hincharse a beber té, para después ir a su casa y darse un masaje de una hora para que el estrés que había acumulado durante la semana fuera despedido de su anatomía, y quizás después hacerse la manicura y pedicura mientras veía Los hombres las prefieren rubias. Miró a Temari expectante, deseando que dijera un rotundo no y que fuera ella quien rompiera el corazón de su amiga, pero sonrió y pronunció claramente.

_-Iremos a por Gabbana. _

Ino soltó un suspiro de resignación que fue reprendido por una leve patada de la mayor del grupo que aún sostenía a Sakura.

Odiaba ir en taxi, metro, tren, autobús y todo lo que supusiera no ir en su limusina particular sin miedo a contraer algún extraño virus, sus amigas estaban igual.

Aquella fue la primera vez que cogieron un taxi, fue la primera vez que salían de los barrios más ricos de Londres para visitar las afueras y las tres sentían congoja al no saber que se encontrarían allí.

Ino miró con una mueca de espanto por la ventana, todo en aquella zona se sentía lúgubre y sucio, las calles estaban sumidas en un vacío sepulcral pero la basura amontonada en cada esquina y el hedor que traspasaba la ventanilla la hacía querer vomitar. Los edificios no tenían una altura más allá de cuatro plantas y sus fachadas estaban pintadas con aquel arte callejero que a ella le parecía vulgar.

La poca gente que veía por la calle le causaba un cierto temor y reparo, si a ella la hubieran dado la oportunidad hubiera regresado por donde había venido.

El taxi paró de pronto haciendo que volviera a estrellarse contra el suelo. No quería salir de aquel coche, no quería poner ni un solo pie en el exterior, pero se vio obligada a reaccionar cuando Temari jaló de su brazo.

Ino no encontró mejor escenario para una película de terror que aquel, miraba hacía los lados cada dos segundos temiendo por su seguridad. Sakura y Temari comenzaron a andar mirando el móvil de la primera siguiendo vía satélite la posición que marcaba Gabbana.

_-¿En serio que me estoy jugando mi vida por tu asqueroso chucho Sakura? _

Preguntó obviando las miradas de sus amigas.

_-Nadie te pidió que vinieras. _

_-Sí, Temarí insistió. Yo te habría abandonado a tu suerte, no te lo tomes a mal, pero__…__ ¡me gusta respirar! _

_-Chicas por favor no empecéis.-Comentó Temari masajeándose las sienes. _

_-¡Por favor no seas cobarde Ino! No pasara nada. Oh la señal, estamos cerca. _

Sakura comenzó a correr de repente, Temari la siguió, e Ino no quiso quedarse rezagada así que empezó la carrera también.

Unas voces masculinas se empezaron a intensificar para Ino, y seguramente para las demás, de pronto se encontraron en una especie de callejón sin salida, rodeadas de portales y aquellos tres muchachos que las miraban de arriba bajo.

Ino supuso que no tendrían muchos más años que ellas y una sensación de alivio la invadió, pero al comprobar los atuendos que portaban, tan desaliñados, su gesto por si solo conjeturo una mueca de desprecio.

_-Ese perro es mío, suéltalo. _

Escucho bramar enfurecida a Sakura acercándose al chico de aquel pelo castaño despeinado que portaba dos tatuajes en sus mejillas. Este la empujó contra un muchacho con gafas oscuras que la sujetó por el cuello. Temari se lanzó apresuradamente para rescatar a Sakura de ese agarre pero el tercer sujeto, de gran peso y envergadura, la levantó por los aires dejándola colgada sobre su hombro mientras ella pataleaba consternada y chillando a todo pulmón. Ino se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

_-Soltarlas ahora_.-Exclamó contundente.

_-¿Y si no qué? _

Preguntó el muchacho con sorna mientras ella le miraba enfurecida. Soltó un derechazo que impacto de lleno contra la nariz del sujeto, escuchándose un chasquido, este la aventó contra el suelo de hormigón mirándola con desprecio mientras ella retrocedía hacía atrás aún sentada.

Se limpió el fino hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz con el pulgar mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacía ella.

_-Vaya, con esas vienen las niñas ricas.- _Pronunció con un tono amenazante.

Ino alzó la pierna para propinarle una patada pero fue interceptaba por su agresor que bruscamente la giró haciendo que por el impulso ella quedara de espaldas.

Escuchó el grito de Sakura llamándola y las risas de los jóvenes varones.

_-Así que ropa interior morada, que delicia._

Empezó a temblar inconscientemente ante aquel comentario tan indecoroso por parte de su atacante y empezó a patalear mientras gritaba para que la soltara pero el chico parecía distante a sus reclamos.

_-¡Basta Kiba!_

Aquella voz logró llegar a sus oídos entre sus gritos y los de sus compañeras. El agarre había desaparecido y entonces pudo darse la vuelta para contemplarle.

Su corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo, como si hubiera muerto, y luego resurgieron los latidos pero esta vez marcados por un ritmo más rápido, rebotando contra sus tímpanos. Haciendo que su cabeza diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a una velocidad incalculable. Sus ojos vagaban por él intentando memorizar todo por si algún día tuviera que soñarle. Su cabello brillaba entre aquel caos y sus ojos tan parecidos a los que ella poseía se veían como el cielo en la boca del infierno. De repente aquella situación se le antojó diferente.

* * *

**Y... ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Bueno este es el inicio de la historia y es lo único que aportaré de momento ;) **

**Quizás**** he exagerado bastante las maneras tan ¿pijas? de Ino y compañía pero entendí así la idea. **


	2. Capricho

**¡Buenas señoritas! pues aquí os traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia. **

**Realmente me he ilusionado al ver los cinco comentarios, dado que me ha parecido una buena aceptación, esperemos que siga así. (Y que vengan muchos más) **

**Quería agradecer de todo corazón a los que habéis comentado; Hoch, Ramen-dono,xxxcatalinaxx,inolove y uzumakikurama. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Los que dais fav y follow podríais dejar algún comentario para saber vuestro punto de vista de la historia. Si leéis nunca esta demás comentar ¿no? **

**Bueno sin más que añadir que disfrutéis de la lectura :) **

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Capricho **

Sus mejillas rojas cual manzana estival empezaron a recomponerse dado el calor que hacía en la habitación. Sus cabellos dorados que siempre permanecían amarrados en una coleta alta estaban desubicados dándola un aspecto algo desaliñado.

Se descalzó y dejó los zapatos en medio de la estancia, sin preocuparse en absoluto de mantener todo pulcro y ordenado, después se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la gran cama que presidía su también imponente cuarto.

Miró su dosel de seda fucsia perdiéndose en aquel color que la resguardaba de la poca claridad que ese día conseguía otorgar sumiéndola en una oscuridad apacible. Su manos se aferraron al edredón de plumas que abarcaba toda la extensión del colchón, un impulso la obligó a proceder con la misma acción que había llevado acabo horas atrás, sin embargo el tacto de aquella chaqueta de cuero negro contra las yemas de sus dedos había sido muy diferente. Sería por el calor que él desprendía.

Aspiró fuerte intentando encontrar el aroma del muchacho impregnado en alguna fibra de su ropa y entonces, por arte de magia, llegó. No era un olor a perfume caro, no olía a alguna colonia, ni si quiera era desodorante, simplemente era un dulce olor a canela. Sonrió satisfecha.

El incidente que había ocurrido hace algunas horas no podía recordarlo como algo malo o desagradable, de hecho se proponía recordarlo tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Aquel muchacho que respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki las había salvado de las garras de sus propios amigos, que ella los retrataba como salvajes, proporcionándolas seguridad y una vía de escape para volver a su hogar.

Temari y Sakura habían denegado la propuesta del Uzumaki, que pretendía llevarlas a casa, rebatiendo que irían en un taxi, pero Ino había accedido a que fuera él quien la llevara sana y salva a su casa bajo la sorpresa de sus dos compañeras de aventuras. Por alguna extraña razón quería estar cerca de él.

No estuvo tan segura cuando tuvo que montarse en aquella moto verde flúor que gritaba ¡Eh aquí estoy!, y mucho menos cuando él la advirtió que irían sin casco.

El frío se había colado por sus ropas haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran, sus ojos lloraban involuntariamente cada vez que el aire golpeaba su cara, su pelo batía libre cada vez que el viento lanzaba una caricia salvaje alborotando sus hebras dormidas. Pero a pesar de aquello, había experimentado un sentimiento que se alejaba demasiado de lo que usualmente podía sentir, había sentido la libertad. Realmente no quería que aquello acabara nunca, y entonces cuando empezó a disfrutar se acabó.

Sonrió cuando recordó lo agradable que había sido sentir aquel beso cálido de despedida sobre su mejilla que parecía representar la nieve.

Unos golpes contra la puerta de caoba perturbaron el silencio que reinaba por el lugar y sus pensamientos. Se acomodó en la cama de nuevo y caminó con rapidez hacía sus zapatos para después esconderlos bajo la cama.

-_Adelante.-_Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera blanca del tocador.

_-Señorita, tiene una llamada telefónica de la señorita Sakura. _

_-Páseme el teléfono. _

La señora que vestía un uniforme negro y gris jaspeado, demasiado formal y sobrio, pasó el teléfono a la muchacha para después retirarse.

_-Sakura. _

_-Ino, ¿Has llegado bien? _

_-Sí._

_-Oh, bueno yo quería avisarte de que esta noche hay cóctel en la mansión Uchiha._

Ino procesó las palabras, eso significaba una nueva oportunidad para intentar cazar al menor de dicha familia, pero aquello no avivo su ánimo como solía hacerlo.

_-¿Hora? _

_-Las nueve._

_-Allí estaré. _

Miró el reloj en forma de búho que colgaba sobre una de sus paredes y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al saber que solo disponía de media hora. Sakura se la había vuelto a jugar.

Se levantó de la silla con prisa y corrió hacía su armario buscando algo entre tanta ropa que apenas utilizaba una vez o dos en toda su vida. Tomó entre sus manos un vestido granate de encaje y manga larga, un color apropiado para el invierno, luego unas medias negras poco tupidas y un abrigo de piel del mismo color. Su maquillaje consistía en colores oscuros, sus ojos azulinos estaban rodeados por una gruesa capa de negro, mientras que su labios habían sido bañados por un color ciruela bastante oscuro que contrastaba con su piel haciendo que se viera más pálida pero no menos elegante. Su pelo rubio quedó ondulado en pocos minutos acortando su largura habitual.

Bajo por las escaleras causando eco cada vez que sus tacones arremetían otra pisada contra el suelo de mármol. Salió de la mansión para adentrarse en aquella limusina que llevaba esperando cuarto de hora.

En cosa de treinta minutos su puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo principal de la familia Uchiha, y ella salió del interior del vehículo con aires de grandeza, por si alguien más que aquel asistente esperaba en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada.

La música clásica, que en todos los cócteles era tocada en vivo, se adentró por sus oídos metiéndola de lleno en el ambiente tan anticuado propio de la familia Uchiha, que en esos aspectos competía con los Hyuga.

Fue guiada hasta la sala principal, donde pudo observar a un tumulto de gente compartir conversaciones que no llegaba a distinguir por mantenerse absorta en la tarea de hallar en algún punto del salón a sus amigas.

Caminó sin rumbo aparente, no quería parecer idiota parada en mitad de la puerta, y tomó una copa de Gin tonic para saciar su sed.

El inusual cabello de Sakura captó su atención y de un sorbo vació el vaso para dirigirse hasta ella. Cada paso que daba la hacía reconocer a las personas que la rodeaban, Temari estaba agarrada a Shikamaru, después se encontraba una tímida Hinata y con su mejor cara de inexpresividad Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Buenas noches._

Habló haciéndose un hueco al lado de Sasuke, arrebatando la posición a Sakura que masculló algo por lo bajo.

Sus amigos siguieron con la conversación que mantenían antes de que ella hubiera irrumpido allí, pero realmente Ino no tenía ganas de conversar, ni si quiera prestaba interés cada vez que Sasuke abría la boca para decir algún monosílabo o una frase vacía y arrogante, esta vez la única que se tiraba a su cuello o alababa sus pensamientos era Sakura.

Las esferas azulinas de la joven se mantenían fijas en las estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo y se reflejaban en aquella cristalera despejada de cortinas, sumiéndola en un trance del que no ansiaba despertar por el momento. De vez en cuando sonreía por pura cordialidad o educación, haciendo creer que prestaba atención a aquella conversación de la que había perdido el hilo por completo.

Cada minuto que pasaba las voces a su alrededor se iban extinguiendo, oyendo solo un eco deformado que apenas podía adivinar, y sus sentidos se iban de vacaciones al país de los pensamientos absurdos e incoherentes que llegaban como estrellas fugaces catapultadas desde el limbo.

Su mente se empecinaba en recordar aquel olor, le recordaba a aquellos bollos suizos que horneaba su abuela todos los inviernos que iban a esquiar, era una mezcla de nostalgia y deseo.

Tomó una copa de champagne en sus manos por inercia mientras reía a coro con Temari sin saber la causa, sus pensamientos aún la mantenían anestesiada a cualquier contacto exterior.

Un ruido atronador pareció opacar el dulce sonido de aquella pieza de Vivaldi, inconfundiblemente lo asoció con una moto, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, al contrario de los demás que mantenían una mueca de disgusto apegada al rostro.

_-Ino baila esta pieza conmigo. _

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas y de alguna manera la molestó. Le miró, no era la primera vez que lo sugería, lo hacía tanto con ella como con Sakura, dado que sabía los sentimientos que ambas muchachas sentían hacía su persona.

_-Será mejor que bailes con Sakura a mi no me apetece. _

Silencio. Un sepulcral silencio que invadió al corrillo durante unos segundos llenándolo de miradas incrédulas que se dirigían a Ino y una mueca llena de odio cortesía de Sasuke. La importó una mierda.

_-Tú te lo pierdes. _

Susurró contra su oído seseando mientras arrastraba a Sakura a una improvisada pista de baile. Ella ni si quiera los observó alejarse, volvió a su soniquillo mental de inmediato.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_Preguntó Temari.

_-¿El qué? _

_-¡Has mandado de paseo a Sasuke! _

_-No, le he mandado a bailar con Sakura. _

Temari, acompañada por Shikamaru e Hinata, no salía de su asombro ante aquella actitud tan indiferente que Ino mostraba hacía el Uchiha, como si la rivalidad que existía entre ella y Sakura por conseguir ser su futura esposa se hubiera desvanecido.

Ino sabía que el interés que siempre había sentido por Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a su punto mínimo aquel día y sería estupida si no lograba percatarse del por qué. Sabía que aquel muchacho rubio había sido su capricho del día y que quizás pasado el mes su entusiasmo se disipara como lo hacían los bolsos o zapatos de temporadas pasadas, pero para que aquello sucediera primero debía tenerlo y en aquella fiesta no lo encontraría.

_-Me voy. _

Esa fue su escueta despedida, dejando a más de uno con mil preguntas por su cabeza pero con una única respuesta encerrada en el corazón de Ino.

El frío impacto contra su rostro y bajo acelerada por las escaleras intentando llegar cuanto antes a su limusina.

_-Alfred llévame a Canning Town ahora mismo. _

El hombre se giró y la miró con asombro, esperando que nuevamente diera una orden por si su oído había fallado, pero recibió la misma contestación.

El panorama no era muy distinto al que había contemplado aquella tarde, todas las calles seguían exactamente igual pero obstruidas por la fría oscuridad y las tintineantes estrellas que conseguían inspirar algo de beldad al lugar. Vio a gente rodeando fogatas para calentarse y le pareció un escenario de lo más desolador.

Reconoció la calle donde habían sido atacadas y mandó parar con seguridad, dejando al chófer esperando dentro del vehículo con grandes signos de preocupación, mientras ella se perdía entre las sombras.

Escuchó voces, y pudo distinguir la de aquel muchacho que la había dejado en ridículo delante de sus amigos e incluso se atrevió a mirar sus ropajes íntimos sin consideración alguna.

En la palma de su mano derecha llevaba un fajo de billetes, sabía que así se compraba a los pobres.

Los muchachos la vieron llegar y todos la distinguieron bajo la luz de la luna, admirando su admirable belleza posar como un ángel bajo aquellos luminosos rayos.

Ella guardó distancia por pura prudencia, manteniéndose en la esquina, para que Alfred pudiera saber si sucedía algo malo.

Su voz salió de sus cuerdas vocales ruda y con un tono mandón, pero aún así aquel muchacho se acercó.

_-¿No has tenido suficiente preciosa? _

Ino obvió el comentario.

_-¿Dónde vive tu amigo Naruto? _

_-Vaya__…__ ¿Por qué quieres saber algo como eso? _

_-Me gusta agradecer las buenas obras a los caballeros. _

Kiba sonrió de medio lado, mostrando sus incisivos algo puntiagudos ante aquel comentario que había soltado la rubia que le daba a entender lo que pensaba de él.

_-No te lo diré. _

_-Lo harás._

Dijo mostrando el dinero delante de sus narices. Él intentó cogerlo.

_-No. Primero la información. _

_- Vive en aquel piso_ -Dijo señalando.- _pero ahora no le encontraras. El trabaja todas las tardes en una tienda de Candem Town llamada __"__Icha Icha paradise__" allí podrás encontrarle._

Ino tendió el dinero y se fue de allí sintiéndose triunfante. Uno de sus hobbies preferidos era conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y teniendo dinero era algo fácil, algo que casi no conllevaba sacrificio alguno.

* * *

**Chanananana ¿Qué tal ha quedado? **

**Bueno sé que alguna esperaría el super rescate de Naruto pero no he visto necesario ponerlo porque él es amigo de los demás, así que no iba a ser una pelea o algo forzoso... más bien se ha basado en los pensamientos de Ino. **

**Aviso que la historia tendrá un tiempo para que algo suceda entre ellos, dado que voy a (intentar) representar sus personalidades lo mejor posible, y como ya sabéis Ino y Naruto chocan bastante, no por ser diferentes si no por ser demasiado iguales. **

**¡Comentar mucho! Besos ;) **


	3. ICHA ICHA PARADISE

**Buenas queridos lector s vuelvo con el capitulo tres de Té con Rock and Roll y antes de que me matéis... SI ES SÚPER CORTO, lo siento de veras pero pensé que era mejor dividir lo que iba a ser el capitulo tres ya que en el siguiente capitulo prefiero darle más importancia a la pareja, el doble que este capitulo como mínimo. **

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS OS MERECÉIS TODO Y MÁS! **

**Prefiero mil veces que comentéis que os ha parecido etc. a que me deis fav o follow (si hacéis ambas cosas de lujo) jajaja **

**Espero que disfrutéis del pequeño adelanto... ;) **

**Saludos! **

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Icha Icha Paradise **

Se mantenía parada en el otro lado de la acera, observando con el ceño fruncido aquel cartel de neón sobre la fachada. Para ella era algo erótico.

Cuando sus orbes hacían contacto fijo con los ropajes del escaparate su mente siempre lógica y profesional le indicaba que la gente de clase media era una pordiosera al ponerse aquellos disfraces de Halloween tan indecorosos y provocativos. Rezó para que a él no le gustaran esa clase de cosas.

Abrió la puerta de metal y se adentró segura, caminando elegante por el pasillo recto que te dejaba ver un mostrador vacío, no se percató más de lo que había a su alrededor.

_-Niña tu no tienes edad para entrar aquí. _

Aquella voz masculina la sacó de su letargo, casi asustándola, causando que su único acto reflejo fuera girar sobre sus talones para encarar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, con su pelo totalmente cubierto por las canas y largo, la forma de su cara era bastante cuadrada y tenía una pequeña verruga que le hacía tener un aspecto más singular, era alto y de complexión fuerte, quizás parecía más joven al poseer un buen aspecto físico.

_-Yo__…_

_-No intentes engañarme, a simple vista se ve que no tienes dieciocho años. _

Intentó procesar las cosas, entender quizás a que se debía ese mal humor, pero no hizo falta que aquel hombre que la miraba reprobatoriamente la explicara con pelos y señales donde se encontraba, con un simple vistazo del lugar y sobre todo de sus repletas estanterías de "juguetes" pudo caer en su error.

¡Aquello era un sex shop! Lógicamente ella no podía entrar en aquellos sitios, y no simplemente por su minoría de edad si no por su integridad moral.

Las estanterías estaban repletas de vibradores de todos los colores, formas y tamaños, más o menos realistas, a tu gusto. También contempló las bolas chinas, pintura corporal, unos cuantos látigos para gustos más masoquistas, esposas, antifaces y un sinfín de productos que dudaba hasta aquel momento de su existencia.

Estaba completamente abrumada, con las pupilas expandidas al máximo y sus piernas tiritando levemente ante aquel bochorno. Era el mismo infierno para ella.

_-Señor no es lo que cree. Yo venía a buscar a Naruto. _

_-¿Naruto? Ya veo.-_Sonrió.- _¡Naruto tienes visita! _

_-Gracias. _

El hombre colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha y susurró contra su oído un comentario picante, tornando de un rojo carmesí las mejillas de Ino…

_-Así que prefieres las de verdad__…_

La muchacha bajo la cabeza acalorada, intentando ocultar el rojo que en ese instante adornaba su piel.

_-¿Ino? _

Volvió sus zafiros al frente y una espectacular sonrisa contagió el lugar.

_-¿Qué haces tu por aquí? _

_-Veras, no sabía como agradecerte lo que el otro día hiciste por nosotras así que pensamos que lo justo sería invitarte a cenar. _

_-No es molestia. Enserio no te moles__…_

_-Insisto. Seria un honor__…__ Naruto. _

Aquel tono sensual y fuerte que había utilizado Ino para conseguir su meta pareció haber conseguido su objetivo ya que el muchacho sentenció la conversación con un "Está bien" que dejo muy satisfecha a la Yamanaka.

_- El sábado a las nueve en el Westin Palace.-_Al ver que él iba a replicar, prosiguió con rapidez.- _Yo lo pagaré todo, no te preocupes, con que lleves un smoking será suficiente._

Dicho aquello se retiró del establecimiento dejando al muchacho con algunas cosas por decir, pero ella carecía de interés en lo que él pensara o llegara a pensar, se limitó a su egoísmo.

_-El capricho de toda una damita. _

La voz de Jiraya retumbó contra su tímpano.

_-¿Capricho? _

El mayor rodó los ojos con una expresión de frustración instaurada en su rostro.

_-¿Piensas que solo ha venido hasta aquí para invitarte a cenar? _

El rubio sopesó las palabras de su mentor y encontró el doble sentido de la propuesta, pero aún así él no se dejó llevar por las insinuaciones de Jiraya y descartó que una buena muchacha como Ino quisiera mantener algo más profundo que una charla banal y un hasta la vista con él, y aun que el viejo tuviera razón él jamás estaría con una muchacha como ella.

_-¿Estás loca? ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre Yamanaka Ino! _

Los ojos de Temari estaban bañados por la incredulidad y el descontento que sentía hacía aquella terrible noticia, Ino la miraba neutral.

_-¡Es un plebeyo! _

_-Siento darte esta terrible noticia Temari pero no estamos en el reinado de Enrique VIII y__…__ tampoco soy la reina de Inglaterra._

_-Tienes un titulo nobiliario Ino eso es más que suficiente. _

_-Corrección: Mi padre posee un titulo nobiliario. _

_-Tuyo es por derecho._

_-¡Basta! Te he llamado a ti creyendo que ibas servida de raciocinio. _

Temari dio una vista rápida por la sala del té, deseando que aquellas paredes se hubieran tragado sus gritos; y tan pronto como se sosegó se dejo caer sin cuidado sobre el sillón con estampado floral bordado a mano en Venecia, perteneciente a la casa de Ino. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, dio un sorbo al té de menta y sus ojos verdes capturaron aquella mirada azul.

_-Ino es un simple capricho olvídalo. _

_-¿Olvidarías la nueva colección de Prada o de Chanel? _

Temari intentó obviar un comentario tan superficial.

_-Por qué tanto empeño Ino, tienes a Sasuke. _

Aquel nombre la bajo de nuevo a la tierra, pero no por mucho tiempo, para desgracia del moreno se quedaría sin una pretendienta.

_-Sasuke es mi futuro marido pero Naruto__…__ él es mi capricho. Entiéndelo. _

_-Ino él no es una prenda de ropa por el amor de dios. Imagínate que te enamoras de él. _

Las carcajadas de Ino rompieron en añicos el silencio condensado en la sala, haciendo que Temari se tapara los oídos por aquel estridente sonido que abandonó su garganta de la peor forma.

_-Eso, eso es__…__ impo__…__ imposible_.- Dijo entre risas.-_Él solo será un bolso en el armario de los recuerdos. _

Temari miraba anonadada la frivolidad con la que hablaba Ino de aquel muchacho que las había sacado de allí con vida, y no pudo evitar que se le retorciera el estomago ante tanta banalidad por parte de su compañera, pero no dijo nada, solo deseó que aquella historia se escapara de los alcances de Ino.

_-¿Es tu decisión Yamanaka? _

_-Lo es Sabaku. _

_- Entonces dime. _

_-Este sábado he quedado con él pero le he dicho que irías vosotras__…_

_-¿A qué hora? _

_-No te emociones Temari no pisareis por allí. _

Dijo cortante, Temari alzó una ceja.

_-Le diré que vosotras teníais compromisos que atender y tú le dirás a mis padres que iremos a alguna fiesta. _

_-Esta bien. _

Ino frunció el ceño. Realmente creyó que su amiga replicaría un poco más o que la dejaría totalmente colgada, pero había obedecido completamente sus ordenes y eso la escamó un poco pero dio por zanjado el tema y se concentraron en las charlas matutinas que cualquier miércoles por la tarde podía otorgarlas.

* * *

**y... ¿Qué os ha parecido la actitud de nuestra rubia favorita? ¿Un gran trabajo el de Naruto no? ¿Y el deseo de Temari? **

**espero que hayáis disfrutado! **


	4. Un Happy Meal Para Ella

**Como sé que el capitulo anterior era muy corto y apenas dijo nada, he decidido ser buena y dejaros la esperada cita de Naruto e Ino. **

**A decir verdad he quedado muy satisfecha con este capitulo, me ha gustado bastante, espero que a vosotros también. **

** Este capitulo esta dedicado a aquellos que comentaron en el capitulo tres; Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, Kumikoson4 y belsazar. Lo he subido antes por vosotros y por haberos dejado con un capitulo un poco malo. **

**Agradecer enormemente los follow y favs, deberás que sí, pero prefiero un buen rewiev con vuestras opiniones ¡VAMOS QUE NO CUESTA! y a los que comentáis pues muchísimas gracias por vuestro interés, manteneos viva la historia. **

** ¡Besos y abrazos! **

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: **

**Un Happy Meal Para Ella. **

Aquella noche del tres de Marzo juró ser fría como el hielo, bien lo sentían las pálidas carnes de Ino Yamanaka.

El viento otoñal rebosaba alegría creando una bella danza de hojas bailando a un compás errático, quizás, parecido al ondeo del bajo del vestido color plata de Ino.

La puerta trasera del Rolls Royce negro se había abierto dejando paso a una deslumbrante muchacha que había sido dibujada al más mínimo detalle, dejando que su aura embelleciera con una luz casi espectral la entrada del hotel.

Su pelo rubio caía libre hacía un costado, bañado por unas ondas de los años cincuenta que compensaban el sofisticado vestido de transparencias, haciendo que luciera algo menos exuberante de lo que el ropaje sugería.

Aquellos ojos marinos que se encontraban mirando sus tacones negros de Versace subieron por las escaleras hasta encontrar a su objetivo parado delante de la puerta de metal, mirándola sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, de como jugaba con ella el viento.

Sonrió satisfecha de tener toda su atención y contoneándose lentamente, con sutiliza y elegancia le dio un espectáculo digno de observar, manteniéndole bajo el embrujo de sus caderas y sus ojos justo como ella quería.

El aspecto de él no pasó desapercibido para ella en absoluto y tampoco su perfume.

Aquel traje negro completamente resaltado únicamente por una corbata azul eléctrico se pegaba a él marcando cada uno de sus músculos, dejando que ella percibiera sus formas a través de la tela, causando una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal, llevando a que sus ojos centelleantes percibieran sus dos botones desabrochados dejándole ver su piel y aquella cadena de plata rodeando su cuello que descendía hacía su pecho. Que caluroso se podía volver el otoño en Londres si observabas a la persona adecuada.

Tomó su mano para subir el ultimo escalón y fue como tocar el cielo, suave como una nube, frío y caliente, pero sobre todo libre. El hormigueo de sus dedos se había esparcido por todo el brazo mientras caminaba aferrada a él.

* * *

¿Era ético cenar con una chica teniendo novia? ¿Estaba bien? No se sentía a gusto. Su cabeza estallaría.

Aquellas largas piernas bañadas en leche acapararon todo su raciocinio, aquella abertura que llegaba hasta su muslo estaba maldita.

Su mente acababa de colapsar, había desconectado, sus cables se habían desenganchado de la ranura y solo podía percibir la imagen que se filtraba en aquel momento por su retina. Dejo de respirar. Dejo de pensar cuando vislumbro su silueta entera.

Sin duda era un vestido caro, lleno de piedras preciosas que tapaban zonas prohibidas, haciendo que un patético interés se apoderara de sus ganas, casi obligándole a arrancarlas. Se cosía a su figura, moldeando el cuerpo perfecto de mujer.

Llegó hasta sus fosas nasales un olor dulce, meloso, casi pesado pero tan femenino que sus hormonas se habían alborotado desde que bajo del coche, y cuando la sostuvo de la mano acariciando tan cremosa piel y sus cabellos volando salvajes cerca de su rostro esparciendo aquel aroma dudo de su autocontrol.

Caminó con ella a través de la recepción y la cúpula, mientras que el maître les guiaba al salón de cenas.

Él era un muchacho ajeno a esos lujos, a veces su dinero no llegaba para más que pagar el alquiler y los fideos instantáneos, así que aquel hotel tan aristocrático incluso en su decoración le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Una aguja en medio del mar.

El salón estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja. Había unas veinte mesas todas de caoba, cubiertas por un fino mantel burdeos con los bajos bordados de hilo dorado. Las sillas combinaban con la mesa a excepción del tapete que hacía juego con la alfombra. El resto del salón era insulso, demasiado antiguo para el gusto del joven que aborreció a primera vista aquel papel pintado blanco con adornos victorianos, al igual que aquellas extensas cortinas rojas de terciopelo que le quitaban luz a los enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar el brillo de las luces de la ciudad.

Se dio el placer de elegir mesa. La esquina izquierda del salón, pegados al ventanal.

Iniciaron una conversación, ambos eran muy habladores así que no surgió ningún problema respecto al tema en si, era bastante simple, hablaron de comida.

Naruto le relato que solamente comía carne o pescado una vez al mes, lo que su sueldo le permitía, mientras que Ino le contaba las milagrosas dietas millonarias que había hecho para lucir así de fantástica. Mundos opuestos se encontraban en una charla.

Se les hizo entrega de la carta en la que Naruto pudo observar asombrado la cantidad de platos que allí había. Su rostro hizo una mueca de la más pura felicidad.

_-Puedes pedir lo que gustes Naruto. _

Realmente estaba nerviosa, no por que estuvieran en una cita, como ella misma lo catalogo, si no por el simple hecho de cómo lo mantendría a su lado ahora que ya había agradecido la caballerosidad del muchacho. Sus planes tenían problemas. Debía actuar.

Pidió amablemente unos entremeses de caviar vegetal y kaki, de primero una sopa de pescado, de segundo un soufflé de pollo y su postre fue queso de cabra con fruta de la pasión. Realmente Naruto no había oído esas cosas en su corta vida pero había llegado su turno, su elección fue; entremeses de salmón ahumado, de primero un caldo de soja, de segundo un steak tartar con foie a la plancha y su postre tarta de moras.

Los entremeses y el primer plato no tardaron en llegar a la mesa, Ino los degustaba con devoción mientras que Naruto se arrepentía de su elección. Quizás la sorpresa más grande de Naruto llego en el segundo plato. El catalogo las porciones de comida como minúsculas, no conseguiría saciar su gran apetito.

_-Mis compañeras no han logrado venir espero que no te moleste.-_Comentó restándole importancia.

_-No. Lo entiendo no te preocupes. _

No estaba lleno, aún podía sentir como le crujían las tripas avisando que aún deseaban más. No dudaba de que si se lo comentaba a su acompañante esta pediría expresamente para él lo que gustara, más él se sentiría un parásito, así que optó por olvidarse de aquel agudo pinchazo que acaparaba sus intestinos.

Mientras Ino observaba la cuenta miraba contrariada al muchacho, parecía incomodo, cada vez que sus ojos vagaban hacía él este sonreía fingidamente aparentando que todo concurría con normalidad, pero sabía que algo se le escapaba. Dejo de cavilar en ello cuando la cuenta se posó frente a sus narices, obligándola a pensar que pronto él se marcharía y acabaría irremediablemente en la casilla de salida otra vez, pero al contrario que antes sin una excusa valida que pudiera acercarles. Esta vez ella dejó escapar una sonrisa fingida.

Caminaron de vuelta, repitiendo la misma escena, hasta que el viento de las diez les recorrió de arriba a bajo. Se quedaron como estatuas, observando los pocos vehículos que transitaban una calle tan llena de vida cuando el sol se posaba en lo alto, prolongando lo que debió ser una despedida. Ino oyó el rugir de sus tripas y le miró, este solo sonrió avergonzado.

_-¿Aún tienes hambre?- _Preguntó esperanzada.

_-Si la verdad.- _Rió_.- Tengo un gran apetito._

Ino encontró esperanza después de todo.

_-Entremos._

_-¡No! _

Chilló Naruto reteniendo a Ino por la muñeca. Esta le miraba dubitativa.

_-Realmente prefiero ir al McDonald. _

Ino dejó escapar una exclamación ante aquellas palabras. Realmente después de aquello no supo como actuar, simplemente le miraba, esperando algo de él, no sabía bien el qué pero algo mejor que aquel silencio inquieto que se cernía sobre ellos.

_-Podría acompañarte._- Dijo ella con el corazón en un puño.

_-Esta bien.-_Mintió él.

* * *

_-Dos Big Mac, una doble de queso, una extra grande de patatas y otra de coca cola por favor.- _Pidió sonriendo mientras desperdigaba el dinero sobre la barra.

_- ¿Y la señorita que va a tomar? _

Abrió sus expectantes ojos azules para contemplar al camarero que le atendía esperando una respuesta, después volvió a enfocar su mirada en Ino que esperaba unos metros tras él contemplando el lugar vacío, como unas cuantas horas atrás él contemplaba el salón del Westin Palace. Sonrió. Ella parecía más perdida allí que él en aquel lugar tan lujoso.

Eran de mundos tan diferentes que se completaban únicamente en las diferencias, todo lo demás estaba opacado por una espesa neblina que carecía de sentido. ¿Qué hacían allí cenando juntos? ¿Riendo juntos? ¿Disfrutando de su compañía juntos? No era que estuviera mal pero simplemente era demasiado extraño.

_-¿Señor? _

_- Un Happy Meal para ella. _

Ino esperaba en mitad de aquel lugar abarrotado de mesas y sillas vacías, mirando con curiosidad todo, se dio el lujo de jurar que hace muchos años estuvo allí o quizás en algún lugar parecido a ese, aquel olor a hamburguesas, patatas fritas y refrescos, olía a fiesta de cumpleaños. Alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de consumir comida basura sin importar la talla de sus vaqueros.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló aquella estructura de juegos de colores. La nostalgia apretujó cada fibra de su ser. Cada vez estaba más segura de que aquel fue el lugar donde alguna vez sus pequeños pies corretearon con alegría buscando la dulce diversión de la niñez.

_-Ino__…_

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente como si estuviera avergonzada de que él la hubiera encontrado mirando ensimismada aquello, pero no vio su rostro, se encontró frente así con una pequeña cajita de cartón roja con las asas amarrillas. Supo lo que era.

_-¡Gracias Naruto! _

Él miró la escena desconcertado. Jamás había visto a nadie, ni si quiera a un niño pequeño, tan ilusionado con un Happy Meal. Ella mantenía la caja apretujada contra su cara sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado el mayor tesoro del mundo.

El Uzumaki no atinó más que a reír sin querer, teniendo frente a él la imagen de la más pura inocencia sonriendo, agitando con fervor su interior para contagiarle esa magia.

* * *

_-¿Mina dónde está mi hija? _

Aquella voz tosca alarmó a la mujer que ocupaba su tiempo planchando caras camisa de seda.

_- La señorita Ino se fue a un coctel con la señorita Sabaku. _

_-¡Son las doce de la noche! ¿Qué coctel sigue a estas horas estúpida? _

_-Nin__…__nin__…__ninguno señor. _

_-¡Llama a Alfred y que vaya a buscar a mi hija si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias par de insectos!_

Las voces de su señor la hicieron mantener los ojos cerrados, se podía apreciar como sus parpados temblaban ligeramente al escuchar aquellos gritos perturbando la soledad de la cocina, suspiró cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y saber que de nuevo estaba sola.

Se movió erráticamente por la cocina, intentando salir al exterior donde seguramente se encontraría Alfred encerando el coche.

Bajo las escalerillas de piedra que llevaban a un pequeño patio no oficial de la mansión y vio al hombre encerar con esmero el Rolls Royce negro de su jefe, mientras canturreaba una canción de los Beatles.

_-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! _

_-Querida Mina, ¿Por qué tan alterada? _

_-El señor pregunta por su hija, que la traigas, de inmediato.- _Dijo jadeante, apenas manteniendo un tono regular.

_-La señorita Ino me dio ordenes de__…_

_-¡Al comino con la mal criada esa!-_Bramó mientras removía su mandil.- _Ve a buscarla Alfred o el señor te echara a patadas. _

El hombre de pelo canoso y gracioso bigote blanco asintió sin mostrar una pizca de sentimiento, pero no era frío, simplemente era un hombre acostumbrado a obedecer ordenes.

Abrió la puerta del automóvil pero antes de poder marcharse Mina lo retuvo con una pregunta.

_-¿Dónde esta esa pequeña víbora? _

_-Con un muchacho. Tenían una cita. _

_-El sieso ese del Uchiha supongo. _

_-Se equivoca Mina, un muchacho como usted y como yo. _

La mujer escuchó el golpe de la puerta cerrarse a la par que el de la ventanilla bajar, al parecer Alfred estaba por la labor de satisfacer su curiosidad porque esperó su pregunta mirándola con aquellos ojos completamente negros.

_-¿Un muchacho que no es de la burguesía? _

_-Así es Mina. _

_-¡Alfred demonios tú no estás cuerdo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? si el señor se entera__…_

_-Yo diré que acato órdenes de su hija, llevo más de treinta años a su servicio. _

_-Bien, bien lo que digas pero ve ahora mismo a buscar a ese demonio y tráelo aquí._

Alfred sonrió ante la desesperación mostrada por Mina y se encaminó a buscar a Ino que aún disfrutaba de su "cita".

* * *

Miraba el cielo, cubierto de estrellas, mientras oía rugir el viento contra su oído haciendo aquella noche más interesante de lo que pareció en un momento.

Alzaba sus manos, como queriendo alcanzar aquellos faroles que alumbraban aquel lienzo negro, y si guiñaba un ojo parecía que las estrellas bailaban entre sus dedos.

Estaba tumbada sobre la parte de arriba de aquel Renault diecinueve cochambroso que se habían encontrado en mitad del parking del restaurante de comida rápida, parecía estar abandonado, dado que la pintura que alguna vez fue blanca reluciente se encontraba carcomida y bajo una gruesa capa de suciedad. Naruto había sido un caballero posando su americana para que ella pudiera tumbarse sin casi mancharse.

Había disfrutado de aquella pequeña hamburguesa, simple, sin nada en especial pero suculentamente deliciosa. Aún mantenía su sabor en el paladar. Quizás lo que más le agrado fue encontrar el regalo que siempre llevan los Happy Meal, había sido una Polly Pocket, aquellas muñecas diminutas que en su niñez compraba a montones para olvidarlas días después. Aquella jamás acabaría en el baúl de los recuerdos. Bien sabía que no era un regalo, pero prefirió llamarlo así, después de todo él lo había comprado para ella.

Ino quiso saber más de él, quería confraternizar para saber como ganarse su confianza, su estima y después tener vía libre para llevar acabo su cometido.

Hablaron largo y tendido, de sus aficiones, de lo que hacían normalmente hasta que llegaron al tema de sus gustos. Naruto se emociono cuando tocaron el tema de la música, le confesó a Ino que tocaba en una banda de rock, que era el guitarrista principal y de vez en cuando cantaba aun que no le gustara mucho su voz. Ella vio la luz al final del túnel.

_-Me encantaría ver te. _

Comentó de forma inusual mientras le miraba. Él sonrió.

_-Dentro de cuatro días tocamos en un local de Candem podrías pasarte._

_-¡Magnifico! _

_-Pero__…__ ¿A ti te gusta el rock? _

Se quedó callada unos segundos, claro que había entendido la pregunta pero dudaba que sus musas Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Madonna o Kylie Minogue entraran en la catalogación de rock, quizás Avril Lavigne sirviera…

_-Claro. Es la mejor música. _

_-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-_Gritó eufórico.- _¿Cuáles son tus grupos preferidos? _

"_Estoy jodida__"_Pensó Ino al borde de un infarto.

_-Oh Dios que difícil, hay tantos grupos buenos que sería pecado decir unos pocos._

Naruto pareció muy satisfecho ante su respuesta, pues empezó a darle la razón, comentando que sus palabras habían sido propias de una buena fan, y de un momento a otro se encontró recitándola sus grupos preferidos y la mitad de sus vidas baja la intensa mirada azulina de la joven.

El bolso de Ino comenzó a vibrar cortando la charla incesante del rubio que le dio permiso a responder.

_-Sí a dos manzanas del Palace. _

El tono de Yamanaka se había ensombrecido de repente. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Naruto.

_-Debo irme, lo siento._

_-Claro ya es tarde. _

La bajo del coche con cuidado y caminó con ella hasta la puerta del local mientras esperaban a que Alfred regresara a buscarla. De un momento apareció aquella belleza automovilística.

Ino le tendió un rápido beso en la mejilla y sin pararse a buscar una contestación, o una mirada de sorpresa, corrió hacía el coche dejando a un Naruto petrificado que la despedía con la mano en alto, no podía ver si le contestaba, los cristales estaban tintados, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba sintiendo aquel hormigueo también.

_-Espero que vengas a ver me Ino, de veras que sí. _

Musitó mientras el coche desaprecia entre la neblina que comenzaba a abordar Londres, dejando aquella noche fría en un principio, cálida después, en un bochorno inexplicable.

* * *

**chanchanananan... ¿Qué os ha parecido la cita de estos dos rubios? ¿Romántica? y... ¿¡NARUTO TIENE NOVIA!? la cosa se pone más difícil para nuestra escandalosa rubia, ¿Quién creéis que es la afortunada? hagan sus apuestas! **

**Ino ha sido invitada al concierto de rock que dará Naruto, ¿Creéis que nuestra pija sobrevivirá? **

**Por cierto ha salido el padre de Ino... muy atentas a este personaje. AVISO. **

**Con este cuestionario me despido XD **

**(Haber quién acierta a la novia de Naruto) **

**BESOS, SE OS QUIERE. **


	5. God Save The Queen

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal estáis mis queridos lectores? ¿Vuestras vacaciones bien? Espero que hayan sido geniales. **

**Este capitulo esta hecho rápido pero creo que esta pasable así que...**

**Dentro de poco comenzaré la escuela y tendré cero tiempo para historias y demás, así que esto es un regalo. **

**De nuevo agradeceros todos los rewievs; Kumikoson4, Hoch,Kurama-kun e Ino-chan sois los mejores. **

**Y vuelvo a repetir si leéis y la historia os interesa, comentar que no esta prohibido ¡GO,GO! que hacen falta más reviews. ;) **

**Sin más a leer se ha dicho! **

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: God saves the Queen**

Aquel día iba sobre ruedas para Shikamaru, hasta que su tranquilidad se vio opacada por el torbellino morado que había irrumpido en su habitación poniendo en alerta todas sus defensas. Algo le dijo que esa visita no auguraba nada bueno.

Estaba allí observándole con astucia, midiendo cada uno de sus gestos sin pasar ni el mínimo detalle por alto, como si de un momento a otro fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon un par de veces y luego volvieron a apoderarse del color café que portaban los de Shikamaru.

Él no bajo la mirada en ningún momento, se quedó paralizado observando aquel comportamiento que rozaba lo inusual. Estaba callada, observando, y aquello no solía ser bueno.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta posarse frente a él, que por instinto retrocedió, pero ella lo acorraló contra el escritorio de madera clara lleno de papeles. Posó sus finas manos sobre el pecho de Shikamaru y escondió su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y su hombro. Él se tensó ante aquella cercanía, podía sentir toda las curvas de mujer contra su cuerpo adolescente.

_-Necesito un favor Shika__…_

Su aliento chocó contra su piel, pareció perforarla, hasta llegar a su subconsciente y dominarlo. Como si hubiera caído en un hechizo del que no podía liberarse.

Sus anchas manos apretaron su cadera y tembló ligeramente al sentir como la carne se hundía ante su presión evocando deseos oscuros. No sabía lo que hacía, porque ella parecía dominar cada parte de su cerebro, anulando su voluntad de pensar en algo más que no fuera tocarla y obedecer a todos sus deseos.

Sus manos vagaron por su rubia melena, desenredándola con los dedos en movimientos cariñosos, mientras observaba todos los matices de color azul que se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Ella subió sus manos hasta rodear su cuello y acortar distancia.

_-¿Me harías el favor Shika? _

Esta vez los susurros se estamparon contra sus labios entre abiertos, que saborearon su aroma a vainilla, y fue suficiente para que perdiera cualquier resquicio de cordura. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios rosados, queriendo sentirlos, palpar aquella suavidad y dejarla sellada en los suyos por siempre, pero Ino Yamanaka se apartó dejando que aquellas caricias húmedas se esparcieran por su cuello. Él paró casi al instante.

_-¿Qué diría Temari sobre esto Shika? _

Tragó en seco al escuchar el nombre de su novia en boca de Ino, en aquel momento se descubrió en la trampa de la Yamanaka.

Ino siempre fue su mejor amiga, aunque él siempre la había visto de una manera más pasional ella se encargaba de ponerle pautas a sus sentimientos. Sabía que jugaba con él para obtener aquello que quería y él no era lo demasiado fuerte para desobedecer. Alguna vez ella le había permitido besarla hasta acabar borracho perdido de su aroma y de su tacto, pero podía contar aquellas veces con una mano y no podría contar como ansiaba que se repitieran. Desde que Temari había llegado a su vida, su situación amorosa no había cambiado en absoluto, su corazón estaba dividido en dos y de aquello tenia la culpa su más grande delirio, Yamanaka Ino.

Con el raciocinio renovado soltó a Ino, dejando sus brazos muertos y su mirada perdida en el techo, esta sonrió complacida ante la rendición de Shikamaru.

Tomó la barbilla de él con brusquedad, haciendo que sus ojos marrones captaran aquel profundo mar azul y se perdieran por unos instantes mientras ella procedió a lanzar su petición.

_-Necesito que el viernes me acompañes a Candem Town. Con Temari. _

_-¿Para qué? _

Sus ojos color café vagaron por aquellas facciones lisas y pálidas.

_-Un concierto de un amigo. _

Dijo sonriente, como si solo el recordar de la persona de la que se trataba la diera un placer exquisito. Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

_-¿Vas a ver al muchacho aquel? _

_-Así es._

* * *

Aquel día el Tea Room Velvet palace estaba abarrotado de gente, pero aún así ni si quiera podías distinguir los murmullos.

Ino miraba por el ventanal desinteresada, contemplaba el vendaval que reinaba Londres en aquel momento. Apenas se percató de que el Uchiha había tomado asiento a su lado, para la molestia de Sakura, hasta que este carraspeó.

Sus ojos se posaron en él con una mirada afilada, había osado interrumpir tan placido sueño despierto en el que se mantenía entretenida, le habría dado un guantazo si aquel salón no hubiera estado colmado de gente de bien.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y pegó un largo sorbo. El té estaba frío, pero no hizo mohín o queja ninguna, no quería tener que aguantar algún consejo de cómo debía comportarse una señorita por parte de Sakura o alguna mueca desdeñosa dedicada con sarna por parte del príncipe de los Uchiha.

Durante la charla exhaustiva de política que mantuvieron todos sus amigos ella no medio palabra, parecía haber adoptado la personalidad de Sasuke, más sin embargo ella se mostraba taciturna y perdida. No se percató de que todos excepto el Uchiha se acercaron a la barra.

_-Ignorarme no te servirá de estrategia para acabar de mi brazo. _

La voz fría de Sasuke penetró por sus oídos dándola una gélida bofetada para que despertara de su letargo. Procesó tan petulantes palabras y se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

_-¿Quién a dicho que quiera colgarme de tu brazo? _

_-Todo el mundo lo sabe. _

La mano del chico se posó en su muslo y acarició con su pulgar aquellas medias negras que dejaron atravesar el frío que aquella caricia emanaba. Ino miró la mano del Uchiha moverse, como si estuviera intentando darla calor, ¿Acaso él pensó que ella caería con algo tan bajo? ¿Con algo que ella solía utilizar?

_-Quizás me he dado cuenta de que no hay que perder el tiempo en estupideces. _

La mano de Sasuke se detuvo y sus ojos adquirieron un destello rojizo que cautivó por un momento a la Yamanaka. Este siguió con su desafío.

_-No me digas que tu interés recae sobre otro hombre Yamanaka. _

En sus labios se formó una especie de "o" admirando lo suspicaz que llegaba a ser Sasuke.

Ella tampoco se planteó el asunto, no se quiso decir que había otro porque ella lo llamaba su capricho, pero quizás la cosa estaba tomando un rumbo diferente y acelerado, algo más inesperado que no había previsto. ¿Cuál era la respuesta al revoltijo que recorría sus tripas cuando de repente pensaba en él sin censuras?

Miró a Sasuke que no apartaba sus dos ónix de ella, esperando que por aquellos labios saliera algo que le hiciera comprender lo que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza atolondrada.

_-Sí Sasuke, creo que hay otro en mi vida._

Dijo casi sin pensar, como si su mente hubiera estallado en miles de pedazos y hubiera bañado todo de purpurina y color, como si realmente hubiera confesado algo natural a él y a ella misma y cuando sus palabras fueron escuchadas internamente sintió pavor de lo que podría ocurrir si la cosa tomaba un rumbo completamente distinto al que ella tenía marcado, pero aun que quisiera parar y fuera lo que más deseara, no podría hacerlo porque aquella vez el corazón superficial y más pomposo de todo Londres acaba de escoger una opción contraria a lo que aclamaba el cerebro, y no volvería a su lugar porque había encontrado otro que le había gustado más.

Sasuke sonrió, no era algo habitual en él pero aquella ocasión merecía la pena, Ino Yamanaka parecía tener síntomas de enamoramiento y por la cara de la muchacha él dedujo que acababa de darse cuenta. Estaba contento con el desconcierto de Ino, realmente le importaba un bledo si ella no le quería o no le seguía como su perrito faldero a todas partes, una molestia menos.

_-Felicidades Yamanaka ahora si que podrán decir que las rubias son tontas. _

No había que ser morena para percatarse de que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba allí. De que cupido se la había jugado pero bien.

* * *

El ambiente olía a una mezcla de incienso, velas aromáticas y marihuana, también a sexo.

Unos gemidos femeninos revoloteaban por el aire condensado y rebotaban contra las paredes creando un eco sensualmente ensordecedor.

El sudor bañaba aquellos dos cuerpos, era como una segunda capa de piel que los mantenía unidos como imanes.

Las pupilas de aquellos ojos azules tintinearon avisando que pronto el placer alcanzaría la cúspide y agotaría todas sus fuerzas. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y un espasmo involuntario le dio una sacudida que le hizo perder el ritmo.

Vio la cara de la mujer que yacía bajo él, con los ojos apretados, los labios semiabiertos y las manos aferradas a las blancas sabanas. Besó su clavícula y la oyó suspirar, aquello le alentó a que las embestidas fueran más intensas.

Escuchó su nombre conjugado con el placer y el deseo y explotó, todo fueron colores brillantes, sacudidas leves, palabras inconcluyentes y un hormigueo que recorrió toda su anatomía.

_-Oh Naruto ha sido fantástico. _

_-Lo__…__Lo sé. _

Ella se aferró a él, atrapándole en un cariñoso abrazo que Naruto correspondió con la misma intensidad.

_-Te quiero nena. _

_- ¡Y yo! _

Aquel tono cargado de efusividad y bien estar le hizo desearla más, así que estampó sus labios con apetito contra los de ella, sintiendo el delicioso sabor expandirse por su lengua hasta anestesiarlo por completo.

No supo cuantas horas transcurrieron hasta que sus cuerpos ya agotados cayeron sobre el mullido colchón. No supo cuanto tardaron sus respiraciones en estabilizarse.

Acarició cada centímetro de su piel con cuidado temiendo obstruirla si ejercía mayor presión, sus labios esparcieron castos besos sobre sus lunares y acarició sus hebras con devoción.

_-Esta noche estarás fantástico en el concierto._

Aquellas palabras le sacaron de su trance y cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el concierto por completo.

_-No recordaba que era hoy. _

Comentó con un puchero infantil, como si realmente le molestara.

_-¿A qué viene esa cara? Adoras tocar. _

_-Yo quería pasar la noche contigo. _

Bramó como si fuera algo obvio. Ella simplemente rió complacida.

Había olvidado por completo que hoy tocaba con su grupo en Candem, realmente le fastidiaba ir sabiendo que podría estar con ella toda la noche, pero no podía abandonar a la ligera.

Se maldijo mentalmente sabiendo que cosas como aquellas no debía olvidarlas pero aún tenía la extraña sensación en su pecho de que pasaba algo por alto.

Vio como su chica caminaba hacía la pequeña cocina de su apartamento y su mirada se perdió con su figura, parecía realmente concentrado en indagar dentro de su mente aquello que no lograba recordar.

Pegó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla y lo sintió, volvió a resurgir ese hormigueo, volvió a recordar aquel perfume y el tacto de aquella piel lechosa contra la suya. ¿Acaso Ino le iría a ver aquella noche? ¿Ella lo haría?

No había pensado en ella hasta hoy, la había olvidado por completo, con su trabajo y los problemas financieros que acarreaba su mente no daba para mucho más.

La muchacha le parecía un recuerdo lejano, un espejismo, no sabría decir con exactitud el color de sus ojos pues todo de ella parecía haberse borrado de su cerebro. Sin embargo los momentos de su cita los mantenía presentes.

_-¿En que piensas? _

La miró mientras esta sostenía en sus manos una pequeña taza blanca que humeaba y contestó seguro, volviendo a olvidar que pensaba en ella.

_-En nada importante._

* * *

_**God save the Queen **_

_**The fascist regime **_

_**They made you a moron **_

_**Potential H-bomb**_

Aquel ruido estridente logró que se tapara los oídos, y aquella voz áspera y sin talento vocal hizo que en sus labios se posara una mueca de disgusto.

Miró a Shikamaru y a Temari, no sabría decir cual de los dos estaba más consternado.

_**God save the queen **_

_**She ain´t no human being**_

_**There is no future**_

_**In england´s dreaming **_

El local era oscuro y con una iluminación tenue, apenas podía distinguir más que sombras moviéndose con brutalidad, empujándose unas contra otras como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El suelo estaba plagado de colillas y cristales, las paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas estaban repletas de firmas y frases.

_**Don´t be told what you want**_

_**Don´t be told what you need **_

_**There´s no future, no future, **_

_**no future for you! **_

Miró las ropas que llevaba puestas, al menos había acertado, todas las chicas que lograba observar llevaban algo semejante.

No se sentía especialmente cómoda con esas fachas, pero no podría llevar un vestido de Dior sin ser acosada.

_**God save the queen **_

_**We mean it man**_

_**We love our queen **_

_**God Saves**_

Su pelo rubio comenzó a encresparse y cambiar a una tonalidad más oscura por el sudor.

Dio las gracias a aquellas botas militares con punta de metal que le había robado al jardinero, sin ellas sus pies serían un hermoso cuadro de hematomas.

_**God saves the queen**_

_**Cause the tourist are money **_

_**and our figuredhead**_

_**is not what she seems **_

Aparcó su chaqueta de cuero negro sobre Shikamaru y con decisión se adentró en el tumulto de gente. Sintió que se asfixiaba entre tanto calor humano.

_**Oh God saves history **_

_**God save your made parade **_

_**Oh Lord God have mercy **_

_**All crimes are paid**_

Se agarró con fuerza a las tablillas que simulaban ser un escenario y mantuvo su vista escondida entre sus hebras doradas unos instantes, intentando ocultar su malestar por todos aquellos codazos y empujones.

_**When there´s no future **_

_**How can be there sin**_

_**We´re the flowers in the dubstin**_

_**We´re the poison in your human machine**_

_**We´re the future, your future **_

Sus ojos encontraron siluetas masculinas despojadas de camisas sucias y rasgadas, torsos al aire llenos de tatuajes y sudor.

_**God save the queen **_

_**We mean it man**_

_**We love our queen **_

_**God Saves**_

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta para ella cuando le encontró allí bajo la poca iluminación de aquellos focos tocando su guitarra. Estaba empapado, su pelo caía hacía bajo y una sonrisa ladeada alumbraba sus facciones. Sintió un calor avasallar su bajo vientre.

_**God save the queen **_

_**We mean it man**_

_**And there´s no future **_

_**In England´s dreaming**_

_**No future, no future,**_

_**No future for you**_

_**No future, no future **_

_**No future for me**_

_**No future, no future,**_

_**No future for you**_

_**No future, no future,**_

_**No future for you!**_

Sintió la música parar y los gritos aturdir su cabeza, pero si hubo algo que la hizo perder su punto de apoyo y desestabilizarse por completo fue encontrarse con que los ojos de él la escrutaban de una forma casi única.

* * *

** ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!**

**Por cierto la canción es God save the Queen de los sex pistols (Los adoro) **

**Varias cosas importantes han pasado en el capitulo de hoy... **

**¿Qué ha sido ese momento entre Shikamaru e Ino? ¿Creéis que eso esta bien? **

**¡Ino se ha percatado de sus sentimientos hacía Naruto y no puede creerlo! Sasuke tampoco... (Cuidado con este) **

**Ha salido la novia de Naruto... pero ni nombre, ni descripción solo deciros dos cosas no es Hinata (Si recordáis en el capitulo dos sale Hinata como amiga de Ino, por lo tanto de la burguesía.) y sí, uno de vosotros ha acertado. Mantendré el suspense hasta el siguiente cap muajajajjaa**

**Ino va sobreviviendo al concierto, ¿Qué creéis que os aguarda en el próximo capitulo?**

**¡BESOS Y COMENTAR MUCHO! **


	6. Cuando Sasuke es humano

**Hello! ¿Qué tal están mis lectores favoritos? Espero que muuuuuuuy bien :) **

**Las gracias van para: Katahamarizumu, mosesboy y Mishiel-chan Uchiha love. No sabéis lo agradecida que estoy de vuestros comentarios. Espero poder seguir teniéndolos. Hacen falta siempre. **

**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A KUMIKOSON4 POR COMENTAR SIEMPRE Y HACER QUE SEA MÁS FÁCIL CONTINUAR CON TUS AGRADABLES COMENTARIOS. (Puede que no sea un gran capitulo pero te doy las gracias enormemente por seguir esta historia) **

**Si lees y sigues la historia comenta, se agradece mucho saber las opiniones de los lectores y sobre todo su apoyo. **

**Criticas, tomatazos... ya saben se aceptan. **

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Capitulo seis: Cuando Sasuke es humano. **

Sentía una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que lo sujetaba con fuerza, parecía que de un momento a otro el corazón fuera a partirse en dos.

El llanto la desbordaba, el rimel y la sombra de ojos había abandonado su lugar y habían recorrido sus blancas mejillas dándola un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado.

¿Cómo podían doler tanto un puñado de palabras? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan desdichada y sola en aquel momento? Golpeó con rabia el espejo que colgaba de la pared del cuarto de baño, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, y después volvió a golpearlo con más intensidad consiguiendo que se hiciera añicos, tal y como lo había hecho su corazón. Los cortes superficiales sobre la palma de su mano brotaban sangre pero no la importaba, solo necesitaba olvidar el dolor infringiéndoselo ella misma.

_FLASHBACK_

"

_- Pensé que no vendrías. _

_Pudo detectar en su voz el tono de sorpresa. _

_-Te dije que lo haría. _

_Él sonrió tanto que pareció que la oscura sala se iluminaba y las personas que allí había se difuminaban dejándoles solos._

_-Realmente pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. _

_-Nunca. _

_Por un momento creyó que iba a besarla, se preguntó si él fue quien acorto distancia o fue ella en un impulso inevitable. Tan cerca de rozar el cielo y saborear la libertad, tan lejos de la verdad que infundían sus ojos azules que apenas pudo notar cuando se acercó ella. _

_-Tú debes de ser Ino ¿cierto? _

_La miró fijamente, sus ojos castaños y su pelo naranja revuelto, su sonrisa de amabilidad, su mano sujetada a la de Naruto. _

_-Sí así es. _

_-Soy Tayuya la novia de Naruto. _

_Miró su cara y él la torció, como si no quisiera verla, como si todas las palabras se hubieran dicho ya.__"_

Se ordenó el cabello manchándolo en algunas zonas de carmín, estaba tan rota que ni la más hábil costurera podría arreglar aquello, solo podía lamentarse y olvidar su capricho, quizás dejarlo en manos del destino, pero Ino Yamanaka nunca había perdido, nunca había sido derrotada y menos cuando algo la había lastimado tanto. Se lavó la cara quitando cualquier resto de maquillaje, dejando ver aquellas espesas pestañas rubias y sus grandes zafiros azules brillar con intensidad, se lavó los cortes y se mojó el pelo quitando cualquier señal que dijera que algo malo había ocurrido, después salió perfecta de los lavabos.

_-¿Ino, estas bien? _

_-Claro Temari solo quería quitarme el maquillaje. _

Temari la conocía, sabía que había llorado, y no porque sus ojos estuvieran rojos y perdidos, ni si quiera por su voz ronca, ni la tiritera de sus manos, si no por su gesto de dolor ante aquella noticia. La había visto desde lejos, había contemplado algo inusual en ella, algo que jamás se imaginó ver por su parte, y fue mostrarse débil y desnuda, sin el escudo de rosas espinosas que siempre parecía llevar a su alrededor. Algo se había desmoronado en su interior por primera vez, y no era como cuando ella lloraba por Sasuke, era algo más profundo y sincero, más maduro y racional, algo que se escapaba del control de la Yamanaka. Sintió pena por ella.

_-Olvídalo Ino, no merece la pena que gastes tu tiempo en él. _

Vio como Ino agachaba la mirada, como si estuviera derrotada, como si hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y por una vez en la vida escuchara las palabras de los demás, pero era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

_-No Temari él es mío y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. _

Temari se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños intentando quitarse las ganas de abofetearla, pero su deseo era demasiado fuerte y abrió la mano con lentitud la subió hasta su cara y la dio una bofetada.

Ino abrió los ojos impactada y colocó su mano en la mejilla colorada, miró los ojos verdes de Temari, la miraba con ira y decepción, haciéndola sentir terriblemente miserable. Con la mirada buscó a Shikamaru, miraba la escena como si realmente ella se lo mereciera y por un momento Ino sintió que era así. Deseaba morirse allí mismo.

_-Chicas nos vamos ya de aquí._

No podía dormir, no podía quitarse aquella mirada de la cabeza, no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos azules incrédulos ante aquella confesión y eso le estaba pasando factura, lo iba a pagar con insomnio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la vio allí abajo cantando y gritando, moviéndose con fuerza pero sin apartar su mirada de él, haciendo que su ego creciera por momentos, haciéndole un poco más grande minuto a minuto, ella tenía esa maldita habilidad.

Se levantó con cuidado, no quería despertar a Tayuya que yacía recostada a su lado, caminó por el pasillo a oscuras hasta llegar a la cocina y cogió una lata de cerveza. Se la bebió de dos tragos, intentando matar cualquier pensamiento, pero era imposible, seguía con la culpabilidad hundida en su pecho, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable. No sabía a que se debía esa sensación cuando él no había hecho nada, pero de cierto modo supo que la había alejado de él y eso le hacía sentir de aquel modo, y no quería, por alguna extraña razón, que ella se fuera, que ella no volviera a verle.

Tenía tantas ganas de patear cualquier cosa, de romper algo, daría lo que fuera por no tener clavada esa mirada triste en su cabeza, de olvidar como se había sentido al ver como abandonaba el bar cabizbaja y perdida entre tanta gente, como si la compañía de sus dos amigos no fuera grata.

Suspiró sintiéndose insatisfecho con una sola cerveza, así que tomó enre sus manos otras dos y comenzó a beber, como si eso fuera a ahuyentar sus problemas, y aunque sabía que no lo lograría era un método que le dejaría anestesiado para poder pegar ojo.

Se tambaleó por el pasillo intentando enfocar su vista en algún punto de claridad, pero ya no podía discernir ni la punta de sus dedos así que se dejó guiar por su instinto, abordó con dificultad la habitación y miró como Tayuya descansaba sobre el colchón ajena a sus pensamientos, fue inevitable para él no pensar si Ino dormía tan plácidamente como ella, él quería que así fuese, que el insomnio solo fuera un castigo para él. Algo le dijo que ella lloraba entre sus mantas de seda.

Unas horribles ganas de verla sonreír se apoderaron de él, tenía una impura necesidad de verla en ese instante, de tocar su piel un momento, de enredar sus manos entre aquellas hebras suaves y doradas, de oler su perfume caro y quedar embrujado por la esencia de flores que otorgaba, y aquellos pensamientos no le hacían sentir mejor porque después de todo sus pensamientos evocaban el deseo de poseerla y él nunca podría hacer aquello puesto que en su cama descansaba el amor de su vida, quién siempre había estado a su lado.

Se acostó al lado de Tayuya y contempló sus hermosas facciones, el gesto relajado que poseía al dormir, después se sumió en una profunda inconsciencia.

Cualquiera que viera a Ino Yamanaka aquella mañana no podría decir que era ella; ya fuera por su cara pálida y ojerosa, o la sucia camisa que llevaba por pijama ¿Dónde habían quedado los hermosos camisones de satén?

Aquellos toques sobre la puerta aún retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no quería contestar, no tenía fuerzas ni si quiera para mandar a la mierda a la sirvienta.

_-Señorita Ino su padre la ha mandado a bajar al salón principal. _

_-Dígale que no tengo ganas. _

_-Señorita insisto su padre a dado la orden. Los Uchiha están aquí._

_-Bien, déme unos minutos para asearme. _

Salió de la cama y se apresuró al baño, en diez minutos había acabado la ducha que solía prolongarse una hora, se maquilló sutilmente, se hizo una larga coleta y se encaminó al probador, eligió un vestido corto años sesenta morado y unas cómodas manoletinas negras de ante. Ahora ya se parecía más a la Ino de siempre.

Bajó las escaleras como si estuviera desfilando y se paró frente a la puerta doble de madera maciza, tomó aire y la abrió, allí estaba una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña sentada en sus bellos sofás turquesa, hablando animadamente con su padre, Mikoto era una mujer muy bella y formal, siempre expensas de lo que su marido dijera o pensara, Fugaku era un hombre serio y arrogante pero demasiado inteligente, Sasuke había heredado mayormente los rasgos de su madre pero aquella personalidad fría y distante le debía todos los honores a Fugaku.

_-Buenos días._

_-Ino querida cada día estas más hermosa. _

_-Se puede decir lo mismo de usted señora Uchiha. _

_-Por favor una ya tiene una edad__…_

_-Se conserva demasiado bien. _

_-Bueno ahora que Ino ha venido, Sasuke y ella podrán dar un paseo por los jardines mientras nosotros hablamos. _

Sasuke se puso en pie y tomó del brazo a Ino sacándola fuera de la estancia, dejando a los adultos solos en el magnifico salón.

_-Inoichi sabe tan bien como yo que en cualquier momento la verdad podrá salir a la luz. _

_-Han pasado diecisiete años Fugaku y no parece haber señales de vida. _

Mikoto torció el gesto, como si aquellas palabras tan frívolas en la boca de aquellos hombres se enterraran en su pecho como dagas ardiendo, pero daba igual, pues ella no era más que una mujer detrás de un hombre poderoso.

_-Puede que incluso este muerto. _

_- Mejor si es así Inoichi, si algo de lo que pasó aquella noche saliera a la luz daríamos con nuestros huesos en la cárcel. _

Mikoto apretó los puños, ojala todo aquel desastre se descubriera y su marido acabara encerrado entre cuatro paredes, sin un centavo y totalmente arruinado. No podía más que desearle un amargo final después de todas las tropelías que había hecho y que ella había callado, porque también recaía la culpa sobre sus carnes y quizás los moratones de sus costillas fueran el castigo por callar la verdad durante tantos años.

_-Y no solo nosotros Fugaku hay más gente detrás. _

_- Esa gente jamás hablará hay demasiado dinero de por medio. _

_FLASHBACK_

"_-Mikoto si alguna vez me pasara algo quiero que seas tu quien cuide de mi hijo._

_-Que bobadas dices ¿Qué te va a suceder? _

_-Mikoto prométeme que le cuidaras. _

_-Lo prometo.__"_

No pudo contener aquella lagrima que rodó hasta perderse en su falda granate, tuvo que obligarse a no ceder ante las emociones, siempre perfecta y fría, como una princesa de hielo, pues aunque hubiera fallado a su promesa Fugaku jamás la dejaría arrepentirse.

_-Así que Temari te abofeteó. _

_-¿Quién dijo tal cosa? _

Preguntó ofuscada.

_-Ella esta mañana en el velvet, como también contó quién era tu nuevo amor. _

_-¡Maldita mentirosa! ¿Cómo se atreve? _

_-Sakura no paró de reírse, Hinata mostró más benevolencia. _

_-¿Y tú? _

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, sabía que la ira la carcomía las entrañas y eso le gustaba, pero su posición era clara y concisa, le importaba un comino la vida amorosa tanto de Ino como de cualquiera.

_-A mi me da igual Yamanaka. _

Ino supo que no mentía y aunque le hubiera gustado que mostrara celos sabía que era estadísticamente imposible, puesto que él no la amaba, ni si quiera podía decir que él sintiera una mínima atracción por ella, Sasuke se movía por su propio interés nada más que eso.

_-Gracias Sasuke. _

Quizás lo dijo por haber sido el único en no juzgar su estúpida idea de estar con Naruto, que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeña en su interior, de la fogata solo comenzaban a quedar cenizas y de algún modo saber que sus sentimientos habían sido amputados así la sumía en una profunda angustia.

Ni si quiera sentía el frío, ni si quiera se preguntaba que habría detrás de esa espesa niebla, ni si quiera sabía si a Sasuke le agradaba el contacto humano que les unía, simplemente se acurrucó más contra él en un intento por detener la llantina, no le oyó quejarse y de algún modo supo que el Uchiha sabía que su corazón estaba despedazado.

Siguieron caminando por el hermoso jardín de dos hectáreas que poseía la mansión, no hablaban solo contemplaban como la niebla iba desapareciendo y el sol resurgía entre las nubes oscuras, a Ino le pareció que al igual que ella Sasuke estaba triste, y no era porque algún gesto de su cara denotara tal cosa, si no por aquella personalidad algo más calida que mostraba al dejarse hacer.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto? ¿Estaría ella a su lado en ese instante? el solo ver aquellas manos entrelazadas la atravesó como una flecha, aún seguía tan reciente el dolor que ni la morfina podría sosegar sus males. Quizás lo mejor que podría hacer es rendirse, olvidar que alguna vez fue su caballero de brillante armadura y volver a posar sus ojos sobre Sasuke.

Miró detenidamente el perfil del Uchiha, no había ningún defecto en sus rasgos, era como si le hubieran esculpido milímetro a milímetro, piel pálida, nariz perfecta, profundos ojos negros, labios finos y grandes, cabello azabache sutilmente peinado, Sasuke era perfecto por fuera sin embargo su interior era oscuro y siniestro, y ella desprendía luz que se opacaría cuando él la tuviera cerca. Su futuro junto a él siempre le había parecido prometedor un marido guapo y rico, esos eran los adjetivos con los que le cualificaba pero…¿Había algo más detrás de eso? Nunca le había conocido tan profundamente para llegar a decir que él sería ideal para ella.

_-Ino.- _Ella le miró_.- Hay alguien esperándote afuera. _

_-¿Cómo? _

_-Creo que es él. Llevara más de una hora allí parado con su moto. Ve, yo diré que has estado conmigo._

* * *

**Bueno pues ya sabemos quién es la afortunada jaja (Ya dije que alguno acertó) ¿Qué os parece que sea Tayuya? **_  
_

**Vi que muchas queríais que fuese Karin... me he planteado hacerla un hueco más adelante muajjajajaa.**

**Han aparecido los padres de Sasuke y el padre de Ino con un secreto turbio entre manos (la historia se complica) ¿Qué creéis que pasa? **

**Hemos visto el lado, quizás, más humano de Sasuke ¿Creéis que hay algo detrás de su conducta? **

**y finalmente ¿Qué pasara con nuestros dos rubios más explosivos? **

**Eso y más en el próximo capitulo. **

**saludos y muchos besos. :) **


End file.
